Last Night
by Anastasia Kaliska Dyani Malfoy
Summary: Harry and Draco have a little realization one night on the Hogwarts Grounds.


It was a dark night at Hogwarts. Everything was still on the grounds; not a thing moved. Usually this was not normal but on certain nights, Hogwarts seemed to stop making noise as a whole, as if itself needed peace and quiet every now and then. Nothing was moving in the Forbidden Forest, and on the grounds everyone was fast asleep, relief in their hearts and minds that they would be safe in this massive castle that had protected so many.

Everybody except one.

A young man was walking on the grounds, enjoying the stillness of the night. He walked very slowly, content to just stare up at the half moon. He had walked past a few trees on his way back to the entrance of Hogwarts when he heard the rustling. It didn't scare him - it rather sparked his curiousity. Who would be out on such an eerie night such as this?

The young man looked over at where the rustling was coming from and just stared for a few moments, willing the thing or person to come out.

"You know that you're an easy target just standing out in the open like that love."

He tossed his head back, flinging his hair out of his eyes. "Nonesense! I knew you were there. The whole time." Grey eyes that glowed silver in the shimmering moonlight slid upwards to see the mildly shocked look on his lovers face.

"Why so shocked? You're the one who taught me everything I know."

The figure stepped out of the trees and walked over to the young man with a smirk on hisface. "So that means I taught you know better than to stand out in the open, staring at nothing."

Draco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck.

I'll have you know that it's common knowledge to not put yourself in danger. Unless of course you're a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. And wipe that smirk off your face, _I_ taught you that and I will not have it used against me Harry."

Harry smirked wider as he placed his hands on Draco's hips, until Draco glared that famous Malfoy glare and Harry had to swallow his laughter before it got him wounded.

They snuggled together in each other's arms before Draco reached down, grabbed Harry's hand and continued his walk back to Hogwarts. Harry followed behind him dutifully, smiling at how much he loved his blond haired Slytherin.

'I want to tell him I love him. I hate that I'm such a coward at times.'

Unbeknownst to him, Draco was having similar thoughts.

'Saying _**I love you**_ outloud is harder than I thought. Who knew three little words could cause so much pain?" Draco said to himself. He was wondering whether Harry loved him or not when he felt Harry squeeze his hand lightly. He stopped walking and looked behind him to see Harry staring at him with his eyes shining.

He figured Harry was about to cry because he was sad. That was not the case. At least not for the reasons he thought.

Harry just stared at Draco's beautiful form and then something in his mind clicked into place. He had felt the tears well up in his eyes but forced them back. He knew that as long Voldemort was around they would never have a shot at a decent, normal relationship. The had to hide the fact they were even together. From their friends and family and professors. It just got so tiring after awhile.

So when Draco looked back at him with concern in his eyes, Harry spoke in a low husky voice. "I need you," he stated while staring into those perfect grey eyes he loved so much. "And you need me."

"This is so plain to see." Draco said, not looking away. He had no idea where the words were coming from but he was glad they were. "I will never let you go."

"And I will always love you so. I will." Harry pleaded, stepping closer to Draco.

"If you could only see." Draco whispered.

"Your heart belongs to me." Harry slid his hands back over his lovers hips and moved in even closer.

"I love you so much." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's middle then began to feel his way up his back. Harry arched up ever so slightly and whispered dangerously low,

"I'm yearning for your touch."

Draco knew that when he spoke that low that he was getting all hot and bothered. So he leaned in and let his mouther hover right by Harry's ear. "Come and set me free. Forever yours I'll be." Then he bit Harry's earlobe lightly.

_"Baby won't you come and take my pain away." _ Harry hissed in Parseltongue. Draco shuddered at the snake language slipping between those lips and almost came right there. He leaned his head against Harry's neck, almost panting. Harry hadn't even touched his cock yet and he wanted to come. Harry reached up into Draco's hair and started massaging his scalp.

_"Did you like that?"_ Harry hissed again. Draco shuddered again, this time making a little noise in the back of his throat that sounded between a purr and a yes. Harry smirked and nuzzled Draco's hair.

"We should go inside Potter."

If it was possible, Harry smirked even wider and ran his hands down Draco's back. When he started calling him by his last name he knew it was time to find a bedroom or classroom or even a bathroom. But while he was happy that Draco was starting to get horny he was also trying to figure out something. Like whther or not he could make Draco loose his mind right out here, on Hogwarts grounds.

Harry pulled back and smiled innocently at Draco. And he inwardly flinched at the sight. That smile meant trouble.

Time to test this theory.


End file.
